pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Ron Androla
Ron Androla (born 7 August 1954) is an American poet who has authored more than 40 books of poetry. Life Androla was born in New Castle, Pennsylvania to a family of mixed Syrian and Italian ancestry. In the early 1970s, Androla attended Point Park College and later Franconia College, where he studied under Robert Grenier and came under the influence of Language poets whom he emulated at the time. He has been published extensively in the American small press scene. However, he regards himself as part of a tradition of underground American poetry that has largely rejected academic context. He considers his entry into the labor force as the true inception of his poetic vocation. For over 30 years, he worked in a factory as a pressure press operator. The faces and personas of coworkers often feature in his poetry, which sketches the minutiae of working-class existence in the United States in a spontaneous and sparse style. He lives in Erie, Pennsylvania with his wife, Ann, who is also a writer. Writing Androla cites the work of the Black Mountain poets as an early source of inspiration, and his work continues to show a strong influence of the Projective Verse style. His work also demonstrates the considerable influence of Charles Bukowski, especially in its disaffection and in its use of the short line, paratactical structures, colloquial enjambments, and stream of consciousness technique. Like Jack Kerouac and other Beat poets, Androla prefers spontaneity and directness of experience over revisions and polish. His poetry often explores an oneiric mental landscape which underlies everyday experience, with recurrent themes of paranoia, alienation and ecstasy; its tone is most often curious and subtly bemused. Publications * The Spirituality of Husbands. Erie, PA: Northern Pleasure, 1983. * Kangaroo Court. Erie, PA: Kangaroo Court and Erie Art Museum, 1984. * The Taste of Pain. Chicago: Random Weirdness, 1984. * Curls Thru the Language. Detroit, MI: Kurt Nimmo, 1984. * Steam and Garlic. Roadhouse Publication, 1984. * The Kiss. Arlington, VA: Bogg Publications, 1984. * Don't Read This Poem. Sterling, VA: Mockersatz Literature, 1985. * Power as a Writer. Emsworth, PA: Burnt Orphan Press, 1985. * Cunt. Duluth, MN: Suburban Wilderness Press, 1987. * Poems. West Germany: Vergin Press, 1987. * Ron Androla. Bechtolsheim, W. Germany : Vergin Press, 1987. * Narcosatanicos. Erie, PA: Speakeasy, 1989. * Perfectly Sane Like Excessive Inebriation. Erie, PA: Translucent Tendency Press, 1990. * First Amendment Repair Kit. Honor, MI: Smiling Dog Press, 1990. * Dillinger is me (with Paul L Weinman). Belvidere, IL: Christian News Network, 1990. * Hot Wet Sex. Stow, OH: Implosion Press, 1990. * 69. Salt Lake City, UT: Zerx Press, 1990. * A Poem to be Read Outloud (with Kurt Nimmo). Stow, OH: Implosion, 1991. * A Mutated American Drama. Erie, PA: Translucent Tendency Press, 1991. * Bombin' Bed Rock. Erie, PA: Translucent Tendency Press, 1991. * Erie Beat. Pittsburgh, PA: Lilliput review, 1992. * Visions of Paul: Jack Kerouac (with Paul L Weinman). San Francisco, CA: City Lights, 1993. * A Thin Penis. New York, NY: Poets & Writers, Inc., 1993? * The Book of Meditations. Maple City, MI: Smiling Dog Press, 1993? * Blue, blue, blue labor. Erie, PA: Translucent Tendency Press, 1993. * A Creative Cunt: Surrealism in America (with Paul L Weinman). Long Beach, CA: Big Head Press, 1994? * Obliteration, Resurrection, and Nosmo King. Coxsackie, NY: Back Seat Press, 1995? * American Dreams, Scenes & Schemes. East Liverpool, OH: Non Compos Mentis Press, 1995. * Monsters, Angels & Immaculate Misconceptions. East Liverpool, OH: Non Compos Mentis Press, 1995. * It's a Pretty World. East Liberpool, OH: Non Compos Mentis Press, 1995. * Splattered in Erie. Royal City, MI: Smiling Dog Press, 1996. * 1954. East Liverpool, OH: Non Compos Mentis Press, 1996. * Almost Skinless. Erie, PA: Speakeasy, 1996? * Excerpts from Reticulated days in the lives of a regular man. Pittsburg, PA : Sun-Beams Out of Cucumbers Press, 1997. * Underground, underground: Beneath the Dust of Mars. Willoughby, OH: Screaming Ray Review, 1998. * Sweet Resurrection. El Paso, TX: Vergin Press, 2000. *''you know how it goes'' (2004). Deptford, NJ : Fingerprint Press, ©2003. * Pot Poet: Poems. Mount Olive, NC: Rank Stranger Press, 2005. * Poet Head: Selected Poems 2001-2005. Mount Olive, NC: Rank Stranger Press, 2005. * "What To Say To Death" (with Jeff Filipski). Bloomington, IL: Goss 183 Casa Menendez, 2008. * "Quantum Aquarium" (2012). MIPOesias, 2012. * "Maybe There Are Mathematics" Pressure Press, 2013. Edited * "A Pressure Press Collection". Main Street Rag, 2007. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results=Ron Androla, WorldCat, Web, June 27, 2012. Audio / video *''Bongo Moon'' (audio CD; produced by Kurt Nimmo). Deptford, NJ: Press?, 1998; rerelease, 2004. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems * Ron Androla at World Poetry Movement (11 poems) * Ron Androla at PoemHunter (13 poems) ;Prose *April Poetry at Outlaw Poetry ;Audio / video *Ron Androla at PennSound ;Books *Ron Androla at Amazon.com ;About *PRESSURE PRESS: PRESSURIZED PRECOGNITION PRESS Ron Androla's new online network *Ron Androla's Pressure Press, an online forum where Androla posts many of his poems—this board is now closed. * Interview on Poets and Artists. *http://www.createspace.com/3354072 What To Say To Death, 2008 Category:1954 births Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:Franconia College alumni Category:Point Park University alumni Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Language poets